


Thunderstruck

by twistmyleg



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also being relatable to Tiz, But he's always a doofus, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flashbacks, Ringabel being a doofus, Thunderstorms, and we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistmyleg/pseuds/twistmyleg
Summary: Ringabel decides, in his best interest, to halt Grandship's flight one night in the middle of a storm for two reasons: to be a good captain, and to hide as quickly as he can before his angel exploits him. But his angel is missing, oddly enough...*Spoilers for Chapter 6, mostly in Ringabel.*





	Thunderstruck

Ringabel had never appreciated the thought of thunderstorms. There was nothing enjoyable about them.

So why was there one tonight?

Ugh. What a complete nightmare.

There were many things that Ringabel could say that he appreciated about the Duchy of Eternia, despite it being their sworn enemy through most of their journey. Eternia, in his world, had been the country that he felt he could call home. The snow was always a cheerful sight that allowed him to reflect in mystery and perhaps created a snow golem. It ushered him to a welcoming family in the Lees; it allowed him to grow up and learn many new skills that proved useful in the long run. It allowed him to meet his true love. His angel.

And then there were the storms. The terrible, awful storms.

He remembered the first one that he had ever witnessed. It was not in Eternia, but rather in Florem where he had first grown up in his world. Where his mother had decided, in her best interests, to leave him rotting until he died on the streets. A number of days after her decision, a terrible storm scattered across Florem. The history books detail it as one of the most destructive storms in the city’s history with the damage it caused to numerous of the once historical landmarks of the Crystal Orthodoxy. Rain pricked his skin everywhere despite his best efforts to find shelter under a nearby awning from one of the new shops. Every time he saw a flash of lightning race across the sky to meet its thunderous counterpart, he shuddered with fright and cried out for someone to help him; if not take him in as a son, then at least provide him shelter from the storm. But no one did. He was not sure how he managed to survive such an event with the death toll the books detail.

When he had arrived in Eternia, he was thankful for the lack of thunderstorms at first. With the numerous mountains and blizzards, snow seemed more calm in consideration. There were no floods to sweep people away and less damage to be had. To this day, Ringabel did not mind the snow storms that came across Eternia. However, he realized a long time ago that Eternian storms during the summer were just as bad, if not worse, than in Florem. With the ample pressure that built in the mountains, downpours of pain and explosive thunder had him crawling for the nearest bed to hide under. He never did it in front of Edea; it would not only be embarrassing to him, but it would show that he was nowhere near a position to be her knight. He remembered having to hide there for hours as Central Command shook and trembled with fear of the storm. Most times, even after the storm was gone, he would not leave his post until Braev would coerce him out for a scrumptious dinner.

A whiplash of lightning just before the glass window snapped Ringabel out of his daydreams. If he was scared as a child, he could only imagine the building fright within him as he was charged with driving a giant airship through a powerful mountain storm in a defensive Eternia. Ringabel glanced at his exterior surroundings. The clouds swirled above him in an ominous black mixture, with the occasional white snake sizzling across it. What sounded like Eternia’s artillery attacking the ship was the thunder rocking it violently. Torrential rain blurred his visible sightline; it did not help that it was also nighttime. How was he supposed to go through with this?

He was not. He decided it in that instant. Not because of his fears, although they had a part to play in him beginning to lower the ship as safely as possible to an open spot for the night. When it came down to it, he was the captain of the ship carrying a powerful treasure from one location to the next. If the storm was going to put the treasure in danger, there was no reason to risk it now. Surely they would understand his decision. In addition, it would be more helpful to all of them if he could reduce the damage to the ship by staying low. Working as quickly as he could, he lowered the behemoth into an open spot that was a few miles away from the Temple of Earth. With the mountains surrounding them on all sides, it became less likely that they were to be struck, and the thunder would not rock the ship as violently. Ringabel set the ship in its parking position before scurrying away from the bridge as fast as he could.

As he dashed towards the inn in what appeared to a normal person as fight or flight, he began to wonder how he was going to get through the storm himself. He was no longer the child of his past, nor was he the man of his past any longer. As a grown man, he could not hide under the bed; he probably would not fit and if Edea saw him like that...Ringabel could not ruin his reputation for his angel. He had standards! Ringabel needed to distract himself from the crackles and thunder, as well as the rains that sounded like the chaos of war. He decided that he would check on everyone first, before heading back to his chambers in the inn. By being a good captain, perhaps he would feel better about himself by providing someone else comfort.

He started with Tiz, who happened to be in the inn’s lobby staring at the storm through the window. Lightning flashed across his face with the rain making shadow-like patterns as it flowed down the window. The bell tied near the door rang as Ringabel scurried in from the rain, now soaking as just a few seconds of exposure. Tiz glanced at him as he stripped himself of his exterior jacket and offered him a towel for relief. Ringabel gave him a thankful smile.

“Thank you. Might I ask what has you up at this hour?” Ringabel inquired as he wrapped the towel around his hair. So much for a stylish flight to the Temple…

“Storm’s too loud to sleep through. You being here tells me that we’re grounded, correct?” Ringabel nodded. The quick exposure to the rain had brought a chill upon him very quickly. It did not help that, out of all places to have a storm in, they were in Eternia. Summer temperatures were not much better than the winter temperatures. Especially in the mountainous parts.

“I’d rather us hunker down and reduce our chances of death than die midair as fools,” Ringabel responded. “We don’t move until the storm passes.” Tiz motioned his head towards the small coffee bar in the inn.

“Why don’t I get you some coffee and a blanket? You’re starting to look blue.” Ringabel’s heart stopped.

“WHAT?” Tiz laughed.

“An expression, Ringabel. You haven’t turned into a snow golem. Yet.” Ringabel still stood with his jaw ajar as Tiz could not help but chuckle. He set some coffee beans -- Harena mountain blend, Ringabel’s favorite -- to grinding and slipped out a blanket from the ottoman located to the machine’s side. Ringabel took the blanket and quickly wrapped it around his shoulders. He would not be surprised if they were grounded for more than one day at this point with the incoming chill. How cold had it been? How much rain had fallen?

Stupid thunderstorms. Agnes was not going to be pleased. Speaking of Agnes…

“Did you hear the ladies, by chance?” Ringabel inquired. Tiz shook his head and motioned to one of the armchairs in the lobby for Ringabel to sit in. He obeyed gladly.

“They seem to be sleeping through the entire storm. Lucky them.” Tiz pulled up another armchair and sat across from him. Another whiplash of lightning sped across the dark sky, and within four seconds, a roar of thunder shook the ship slightly. Ringabel could not help but curl up further in his chair in the hopes that he could sink into it. Tiz glanced at his surroundings. A few of the mugs by the coffee machine had shifted their position.

“Hm...I hope nothing breaks.” He turned back to Ringabel. He was thankful that Tiz did not seem to notice his fright. “Do you know where exactly we landed?”

“A few miles east of Everlast Tower and the temple. There was a low valley that seemed the best option at the time.” Another earth-shaking boom rattled the ship. Ringabel sunk in even further. Tiz did not seem fazed, but his face did clench at the sound. “The sound doesn’t...affect you?” Tiz shook his head.

“Not really. We got bad thunderstorms here and there in Norende. But really, this sound is nothing in comparison to...the chasm.” Both men fell silent, save for the rain that continued to pound the ship. Ringabel regretted bringing up the question. Each one of them had a past they did not want to look back upon, and he always felt that the only person that could top his was Tiz’s. Losing not only his family but his entire village reminded him somewhat of himself.

“I’m sorry, Tiz,” Ringabel stuttered. “I didn’t mean…” Tiz shook his head.

“No. It’s alright. I’ve...come to terms with it. I’ve seen it in so many worlds now that I’m sure it was inevitable in the scheme of things. All I can do now is rebuild and move forward.” _If only I could do the same_ , Ringabel could not help but think as another flash of lightning lit up the night sky. The lamp that was on next to Ringabel began to flicker. “Seems we may lose power.” Ringabel’s heart could not help but rise in rate. The only thing worse than a thunderstorm was a thunderstorm without power.

“I hope not. Agnes would not be happy with me.”

“I think she’ll be fine with it. It’s Airy that’s going to have trouble adjusting to this delay.” Tiz covered his mouth suddenly as Ringabel’s face went ghostly pale. He could no longer stand hearing that name or seeing that fairy. A spark of lightning flashed just a few feet in front of the window as Ringabel’s memory took him back to that fateful day. _Her body...her eyes..._ “I’m the one apologizing now. I should have remembered not to speak of her. Forgive me.” Ringabel shook his head.

“No. It’s...fine. She’s not here, anyway.” Another few moments of silence passed between the two of them. Ringabel took a sip of his coffee. It was no longer steaming, but rather tepid. Ringabel did not mind, but he should have taken a sip when it was scorching. The tepid liquid did not do much to quell the chill of fear in his heart. Hot coffee would burn it, at least.

“Did you know this, Ringabel? After a flash of lightning is seen, the number of seconds that pass after it before the sound of thunder says how close you are to the storm?” Ringabel shook his head, both as a response to Tiz and to snap out of his other thoughts.

“Never knew. How close would it be now, based on your calculations?” Tiz thought for a moment.

“Close. Not on top of us, but close enough to be impactful.” Just then, they both heard a scurry of steps approaching them. Out from the hall leading into the chambers of the inn, Agnes peered from it. Tiz and Ringabel both stood up. Ringabel instantly regretted his action; his chill returned almost instantly.

“Agnes! What are you doing up?” Tiz inquired. “You should be getting rest after Chaugmar today.” Agnes shook her head. She appeared to be...trembling?

“Did either of you just see the lights f-flicker?” Agnes glanced at Ringabel and took a step from the hall towards him. “Ringabel, you’re shivering!” Ringabel shook his head.

“Relax. I’m alright. I’m more concerned as to why such a marvelous lady is alone without someone to comfort her.” Instantly, he elbowed Tiz in his side, causing him to wince and give a rolling glare to Ringabel. He could not hide his blush. Ah, such young love between two birds of a feather! Tiz always had his head in the sand when it came to love, however. He always needed to remind him of the opportunities when they presented themselves. Tiz straightened himself.

“We did see the lights flicker. The power may go out.” Tiz took a step forward. “Are you afraid of the storm?” Agnes shook her head fervently.

“N-n-no...I was just worried that we were still flying through this storm. But with Ringabel here, I feel a little more relaxed.” It was at that moment that the loudest rumble of thunder blasted the ship from all sides. Each one of them could not help but be startled in fright. Ringabel held the blanket closer to him and lower his head, as if trying to cover his ears. Tiz hugged himself slightly, and Agnes crouched on the floor. After Tiz recovered -- quicker than Ringabel could -- he knelt next to Agnes and gave her a small smile.

“Why don’t I walk you back your room and stay with you until the storm cools over?” he suggested. He took Agnes’ hand and helped her to stand. She immediately clutched onto him as if a little kitten. Ringabel stifled a laugh. Tiz would be embarrassed if he took a photo, but they were such peas in a pod!

“T-thank you. I tried to find Edea, but she wasn’t in her room…” Ringabel’s amusing thought died upon hearing those words.

“Edea wasn’t there?” Agnes shook her head.

“No. We went to bed at the exact same time last night, but she must have gotten up for some reason.” Tiz glanced at him with a knowing look; almost the same one that he had worn towards him just moments ago.

“Well, if I were you, Ringabel, I would be concerned as to why such a _marvelous lady_ is alone without someone to comfort her.” Ringabel glowered at him as he stifled a laugh. Agnes cocked her head in confusion. Ringabel had concluded long ago that girls were just as clueless about love as men were in most cases. “I’m sorry; I had to do it. Knowing her, she’s probably in the Drunken Pig for a late-night dessert.” Ringabel nodded and pulled the blanket closer to him.

“I’ll go find her, then.” Tiz noted his shivering form.

“Just don’t stay out too long. You’ll catch a worse cold than the one you are developing.” He smiled. “Good luck, Ringabel.” There was a moment where both of them exchanged a knowing look that only men such as themselves could truly understand. Despite Tiz being a complete bonehead about love sometimes, it was a wonderful thing to have another person to share that experience with. He and Tiz had spent the recent months bonding over how to understand women better. Agnes’ face scrunched in even more confusion.

“Are...you two okay?” Tiz nodded.

“Of course. Just making sure that Ringabel won’t wash away on deck, that’s all.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “C’mon. Let’s get going.” Ringabel waved behind them as they set off slowly towards Agnes’ room. Ringabel looked outside of the window again. The rain was pouring even harder than before and the wind had begun to sway the ship beyond what the thunder had been doing. This was not going to be fun.

With celerity, Ringabel dashed from the inn towards the Drunken Pig. A flash of lightning came before his eyes and Ringabel could not help but instinctively duck, causing him to fall down the stairs towards the tavern. Ringabel squawked as he fell, not appreciating the wood smacking his delicate skin and forming bruises. When he finally stopped falling -- er, reached the ground -- Ringabel sat up and inspected himself. Unfortunately, he had received scrapes on his arms and legs, but nothing major. He was more concerned with his jacket now having scrapes through it. He had just fixed it from their battle with Orthos the other day!

Ringabel treaded carefully to the Drunken Pig, noting how his legs ached with the reminder that they needed to have an awning for those stairs. Or did they already? Ringabel was never more thankful for the light of the Drunken Pig. The proprietress was still up at this time, cleaning out the remaining dishes before she would shut down the place for the night. Upon his entrance, she set down the glass that she was cleaning and rushed him inside.

“Oh, you poor thing! What were you possibly doing outside in that foul storm? Here, sit down.” She motioned him to one of the couches that were normally set up for those too drunk to make it back to the inn. The fabric was a faded purple with holes here and there. Although the stench of alcohol did not make him avid to be in the tavern, it was better than the storm. He could see waves of rain trickling into the entrance of the tavern and another flash of lightning. This time, only two seconds had passed before a roar of thunder bellowed across the sky. It was echoed by the mountains surrounding Grandship. Ringabel pulled the now soaking blanket closer to him. Why had he ventured to the Drunken Pig again?

“...Ringabel?”

Oh. Right.

Ringabel turned towards Edea in surprise. Although Tiz mentioned that she would be here, it still surprised him that she was here. She was curled up in a similar blanket, although hers was dry in comparison to his. She bore a flushed look, as if she had been crying, and her eyes appeared to be filled with...fear? Ringabel needed to know what had happened to his angel. He flashed a charming smile. “Edea. A lovely surprise, as always.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask of you the same.” The proprietress returned with a first aid kit.

“Alright, take off that jacket and let’s see those scrapes. And get that sopping blanket off of you. You’re going to catch cold.” She was not wrong. Ringabel set aside the blanket and stripped himself of his jacket. Edea had taken a seat at one of the chairs at the table right across from the couch. The proprietress shook her head. “I’m going to need you to take off that shirt too. The scrapes are further in.” Did this woman want him to freeze over?! He loved the proprietress; he really did. Her food was the most wonderful delicacy he had ever tasted all of the Luxendarcs over. But to be naked from the waist up in Eternia with a thunderstorm? _There’s only one bright side to all of this_ , Ringabel thought as he slipped the shirt over his head. _I can be impressive to my darling angel. My looks will sweep her from that chair._

Except his torso was covered in scratches and blood. Ringabel reminded himself to meet with Datz and Zatz regarding the stairs another day. Edea looked away in what seemed to be horror. How disappointed he was with himself...

“That’s some mighty scratches,” the proprietress remarked as she began to clean his wounds. The water from the cloth was warm, thank goodness, but not enough to calm the chill that had now spread everywhere. “Where’d you manage to get those?”

“The stairs leading here. The lightning outside blinded me with its natural radiance.” Edea rolled her eyes.

“Or you’re just a big clumsy doofus.” Ringabel gasped dramatically.

“My angel! I would never be anything less than perfect in your eyes. A big clumsy doofus is a compliment from your gracious lips.” She rolled her eyes, but kept her posture at a distance from him. She eyed the storm outside as she brought her knees to her chest. The proprietress had finished cleaning up his wounds and began to wrap cloth around the majority of the scrapes. “What does bring you here, Edea? You never answered me.”

“You never asked.”

“I’m pretty sure I did.” Ringabel thought back to Agnes stepping out in fright, as if she had seen an undead monster. “Agnes was pretty worried when she could not find you.” Edea turned to him.

“She was looking for me? It’s not like her to be up at this hour.” Ringabel glanced at the storm. Another flash of lightning came; this time, it struck one of the nearby mountains, giving off a loud crackle that drowned out all other noise. Ringabel flinched heavily, sinking back into the couch and closing his eyes for just a few moments. The proprietress guided him back into a sitting position as he opened his eyes.

“Don’t move. These bandages are delicate, you know.” Ringabel blushed with embarrassment. She had seen him cower into the couch like a child. And if she saw it, what would Edea think?

“Sorry, ma’am.” He looked back at the chair, but found that Edea was gone. He glanced around. Where did she go? Was she just an illusion? “Where’s Edea?” The proprietress shook her head.

“Probably in that closet again. This storm is nothing in comparison to some of the sea storms that I’ve seen with this grand ol’ ship over the years.” Ringabel almost did a non-existent spit-take.

“Sorry, in a closet?” The proprietress nodded.

“She ran in here about an hour ago and straight for that closet. Seemed frightened by the noise, poor thing.” _She is afraid of thunderstorms?_ Ringabel felt a moment of revelation as the proprietress’ words echoed in his head. _She’s afraid of thunderstorms. She’s actually afraid of something!_ Ringabel did not know whether to jump with glee or feel sympathy for her. It gave him an opportunity to do something that he never got to do with his angel: be her knight in shining armor. He could comfort her through the storm; something that both he and Tiz wanted to do for their special ladies. And she would swoon for his charm and smile as he held her.

But how was he to do that when he was afraid too? It posed a challenge to his ideals. The proprietress stood from where she had crouched beside him. Ringabel glanced at his now bandaged torso. There were numerous bandages spanning from specified areas to across his torso. Some of them had blood that had seeped through numerous layers. How many stairs did he fall from? That staircase was not a very large one. He stood slowly and turned to the proprietress.

“Thank you.” She nodded.

“Of course, dear. I’m going to be wrapping up soon, but feel free to stay as long as you like until you’re feeling up to moving again.” She pointed to a closet. “There should be some extra blankets in there for cover. I couldn't say for a shirt. Edea should be in there too.” She smiled before beginning to hum a tavern song as she took back her first-aid kit. Ringabel followed her direction to a small door that was near the stage. It’s door was very narrow; Ringabel doubted that he could fit in a closet of that size. But he had no doubt that his angel would squeeze perfectly. He slowly opened the door.

There were shelves of blankets and pillows lined up neatly in the closet. Below the final shelf, there was enough space for perhaps a toddler to fit if he wanted to sit up straight. In that spot, he found Edea with her head between her knees and her body trembling. Ringabel knelt to be on her level. She lifted her head slightly, but only so that their eyes could meet. There were tears running down her eyes as she glanced at him, before she put her head back down. “Don’t laugh at me,” she said through a muffled voice, referencing his beaming smile at her. There was just something about her being afraid of something that made him warm and fuzzy on the inside. Not that he would want to use it against her.

“What reason would I have to laugh at a lady in such distress?” Edea looked up again.

“I’m not in distress.”

“Well, I think that your tears say otherwise. Tears mar your beauty, dove.” He could hear Edea’s knuckles cracking in her huddle; there was a punch that was meant for him and he knew it, but did not move away. Another rumble of thunder passed. He shivered in fright, but it seemed to pass off as a chill. He held out his hand towards Edea. “Why don’t I take you back to the inn? The proprietress wants to close shop, and I think it best that we allow her the rest she deserves?” Edea shook her head.

“It’s safer here.” Ringabel nodded.

“Of course it is. But you know where a safer place is?” She did not respond, so he continued. “The bedroom. It gives ample cover from the bad noises and scary lights. Besides, less windows for breaking open, hm?” He brought his hand to the one that laid on her knees and took it into his. “Come now, angel.” Steadily, he assisted Edea out of the cramped spot in the closet. He grabbed two blankets before shutting the closet completely and placed them both over her; one upon her head for cover and the other around her shoulders for extra warmth. Edea glanced at his shivering body as they approached the entrance. Ringabel could feel his pants already become soaking again with the rain that blew in.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright? You should get another blanket for yourself.” Ringabel shook his head.

“It will only slow us down on the way back to the inn. Besides, I’m more concerned for your safety than mine.” He took ahold of her hand again and squeezed it. “Now, come on. It’s a race back to the inn.” Without letting go of her hand and taking a deep breath to quell his fear, he started towards the inn at a brisk pace. Edea followed at a close pace behind him. Another flash of lightning with a rumble of thunder just one second after it. The storm was practically on top of them, if they were taking it by Tiz’s calculations. Edea screamed and bumped into him, almost knocking him over and scraping himself further. He turned to her and smiled. “We’re almost there. You can do this, Edea.” _Tell yourself that_ , he thought as he mentally flinched from the sound.

After a few more seconds of running, they finally made it into the inn. The bell rang, signifying their entrance. Both were panting as they dripped onto the inn’s floor. Edea shed the blankets that Ringabel had given her, as well as the one from before. Aside from her hair and a few parts of her front and shoulders, Edea appeared relatively dry. Ringabel, on the other hand, was asking for the flu at this point. Dripping from head to toe, he was surprised he had not slipped again on the return trip. Ringabel finally let go of her hand and placed it to his head to check for a fever. While there was not a noticeable one, his head was starting to become abnormally warm. He turned to Edea with a charming smile.

“See? You did it.” Edea stood straight and observed him. Ringabel felt a slight conscious as she inspected all of his bandages (his clumsy doofus bandages, as he now called them to himself).

“Yeah...I guess we did.” This time, it was just thunder that shook the ship at its most violent yet. Ringabel flinched, but again it was passed off as cold. He could not understand how he had managed to get through most of the ship with that storm upon him. Edea squealed at the thunder and latched onto his arms, similar to how Agnes had done with Tiz. Were all women afraid of storms? Was this the weakness Ringabel had missed this entire time? Ringabel placed a mostly dry hand on her head.

“Would you like me to walk you back to your room?” Edea did not make a sound, but she slightly nodded as she did. Ringabel chuckled to himself as he walked across the inn’s lobby towards the chamber halls. He glanced at his coffee cup that was still sitting on the ottoman from his chat with Tiz. It had probably gotten frigid by now. He made a turn and arrived shortly at Edea’s chambers. He opened her doors and led her inside. The room was lit by the one antique lamp that each chamber had at their night stand. He sat Edea down on her bed and turned to her closet. There was a shelf in each chamber dedicated to extra blankets, especially as the climates they traveled to differed with each day. He pulled a few from her closet and wrapped them around her trembling body, making sure that he did not leave a spot uncovered. When he finished, he gave her another smile as he crouched to her level on the bed.

“Feeling cozy, my little cocoon?” Edea frowned at him but averted his gaze.

“A little…” Ringabel stood again. There was something about comforting another person that had eased his fears of thunderstorms just a bit in those few minutes. Maybe it was the relief that he was not alone in his fears, or maybe it was because his sweet angel was beside him.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, my angel?” He glanced at his body again. Most of the bandages were soaked through and needed replacing before he would attempt to get sleep. He took her lack of response as a decline, but still could not help but feel she could use more comfort. He started towards her door. “I’m going to put something much dryer on and replace some of the bandages that had soaked through. If you need someone to comfort you during that time, don’t hesitate to call for me.” He gave her another smile before setting out, making sure to leave her door slightly opened in the case she called.

She probably wanted to punch him instead. But that was his angel for him.

Ringabel immediately turned towards his chambers. He could no longer deal with his soaking pants and socks; they had made his skin quite slimy and pruny on his feet, which he found unattractive for his skin. It also increased his chances for a cold to attack him out of the blue. With celerity, he switched into his lighter cotton pants that allowed for some breath and his fuzzy Eternian wool socks that helped in these types of storms. He then turned to the bathroom that connected his chamber to Tiz’s. He switched on the light and glanced at himself in the mirror. He was a complete disaster. How could he bear to give himself that smile when his hair was the worst it had been in...in his whole life!?

He opened the mirror and located some extra gauze that would suit for bandages in the meanwhile. Slowly, he unraveled the proprietress’ hard work and tossed the soaked ones into the trash. While his wounds had stopped bleeding, they were still an ugly mess that required the newfound gauze he had. He grabbed one of the rags that was located on their towel rack in their bathroom and, using one of Tiz’s daggers that he left in the bathroom for self-defense, began to cut them into mini-bandages, since they had no extra cloth gauzes. He reminded himself to pay the proprietress for the rag. Using his cut pieces, he placed them on his scratches and wrapped the gauze slowly around his torso and shoulders until there was no more gauze to be had. He clipped them using some of his hair clips that he used for...special reasons...and then glanced into the mirror again. It was not his most attractive, but it would have to do.

Suddenly, the entire ship shook violently as an ear-deafening roar of thunder rattled the ship to its core. The lights flickered for numerous seconds as Ringabel quickly crouched under the sink and covered his head with his arms. Different ointments and other necessities began to fall from the mirror shelf and into the sink. Ringabel shut his eyes. His fear had risen his heart rate alarmingly. How was he supposed to sleep in this calamity?

He heard something wind down and eventually go silent. He opened his eyes to pitch darkness. What joy. The power had gone out in the climax of the storm. That was anothing thing he was going to have to fix in the morning. Ringabel took a few deep breaths before he felt around for the edge of the sink. Once his bandaged hand was secure on its edge, he lifted himself from the ground and felt for the doorway. Succeeding in doing that too without hitting his head or anything else on something unnaturally hard, Ringabel took baby steps back into his chambers. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room when he saw an unnatural lump on his bed that had not been there before.

Had a monster made it onto the ship? Ringabel thanked himself that he had placed his staff near the bathroom earlier before taking off. He took ahold of his staff with both hands and continued to approach. If it was a dark entity, a simple Holy would cleanse it of his bed, no? As he approached the lump, he noticed that it was trembling. Was it undergoing spontaneous metamorphosis? How the enemies that they had fought in the beginning had changed immensely! Ringabel took another few steps closer to it. It was only then that he noticed the sound of crying coming from the monster. Monsters had emotions? Then he had to wonder what they were feeling when…

The lightning that struck the ship at that moment was blinding. Ringabel tried to cover his eyes; he ended up dropping his staff and eventually stumbling over it onto his bed and right on top of the monster that had been emotionally metamorphosing on his bed. Maybe the power of his not-so charming bandages would squash it where it was. Except he let out a gasp when he discovered that it was not a monster. The skin that caressed his own arms felt...human. And the hair that his hands happened to fall through...it was silky smooth. He heard it mutter his name in a whimper. Ringabel’s eyes widened.

It was his angel.

Immediately he took her into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, suddenly trying to hold back his own tears. She had been here for how long without him noticing? How long had she been suffering? “I should have been there sooner.” There was nothing he could do now that would forgive the fact. “I should have stayed with you.” Edea did not resist his embrace and continued to sob against his shoulder, wrapped in his blankets like a cocoon. As he did against his blanket under his bed all of those years ago.

“He was never there,” Edea sobbed. _Who was never there?_ “ He was always missing when there was a thunderstorm as a child. Every time there was one, I could never find him. I always called out to him, and he never came.” _I’m going to kill this he-fellow. To not come rushing to a lady’s side is the most unchivalrous thing a man can do. I ought to storm Central Command this instant and shove a Holy up his sad-ass._

“It’s okay, Edea,” Ringabel cooed. He had never seen her this distraught, even when facing her father in her world. Even when she struck him down with the winning blow. “Someone’s here with you now. Someone’s here to protect you from the bad storms.” _And that he-fellow better be more afraid of me than this thunderstorm._ “How did you used to get through these? Tell me. I want to understand.” _And kill the man that hurt you, physically and magically._

“I h-hid. Hid in c-c-closets like I did today. The darkness obscured the l-light and muffled the sounds of the thunder.” She sniffled, her sobs beginning to quell. The rain was still a downpour outside, but it seemed to be dispeling slowly. “I still called for him. I thought that he would come. But never did he come; Alternis was always away at the worst times.”

BANG. The rain showed no signs of relenting as it began to pick up its pace. The ship rocked harder than it had before. Lightning had simultaneously sparked with thunder’s roar. Edea pressed harder into his now shaking form. He had been under the bed. He had sat there swallowed in his own fears while his angel had suffered alone. He thought only of himself and his past experiences. Now Ringabel was the one that could not stop crying as he pulled Edea closer to him and cried into her hair. He was the one that he wanted to punish with Holy. It was his fault.

Was _his_ Edea like this, too? Had he failed them both? The thought broke him apart.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” Ringabel repeated over and over again. There was another flash of lightning and roar of thunder that rocked the ship again. “I was a coward. I always hid. I was always afraid. I should have been there. I should have…forgive me...” What could he do to beg her forgiveness? He gave her this fear; what could he do to dispel it? To erase it and see the marvelous yet fierce Edea he had always come to admire and love? To be better for her?

“...Ringabel…” He began to stroke her hair gently, as if brushing it would slowly untangle their fears and make everything lucid again. She sighed and leaned further into him; her head now aligning with the crook of his neck. He shuddered from her movement, and from the immense chill that had now developed within him. But his chill did not matter when hers was much worse than his. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing, despite the thunder banging and the rain pattering. It was ragged before amongst her sobs, but it had soothed in the wake of the last few minutes.

“Edea...what can I do to help you? How can I fix what I’ve done?” She lifted her head to face him completely. He was sure that he looked as emotionally disturbed as she did, with his splotchy cheeks and puffy eyes. He was somewhat convinced and braced for her mocking laughter at his appearance; a big clumsy doofus. But instead she placed a caring hand on the side of face.

“You’re already helping. You’re here now.” Ringabel sniffled. His angel was always so kind at the right moments, reminding himself that he could easily be punched for a thought like that.

“But I…” She smiled.

“We all have our fears, right? And the safest place for fears to be conquered is the bedroom. And with someone who cares about you.” She leaned in to embrace him again. “We’re here together, conquering our fears.” There was another flash of lightning, however, it was not as blinding as it had been previously. The rumble of thunder that followed was back to four seconds away. The storm was dissipating.

“Yes...we are.” He held her closer than any blanket that he had every used prior to this day. She was a blanket far more comforting and warm than the ones that he had used at Central Command. She gasped slightly at his movement; their arms were now skin to skin and more intimate than their friendly badinage and playful fighting. But instead of slapping him senseless of himself, she leaned into it.

Together they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity to Ringabel. He closed his eyes again and listened to her breathing as she adjusted her head to listen to his heartbeat. He swung his legs up on the bed, taking care that he did not whip Edea with his legs in order to reach a more comfortable position for her to lay in, and there they laid in complete bliss. Her breathing was now slow and steady against his slowing heartbeat. He moved one of his hands towards her hair and began to stroke it gently. He heard her breathing become tense again, but slow to its gentle state as he did this rhythmically.

In the distance of his hearing, he could hear the storm picking up again; thunder rumbling again like artillery attacks in the vicinity. Eternian storms were normally never this long; perhaps a wave or two of rain and some fierce thunder, but no longer than thirty minutes. Snowstorms were the ones that lasted hours, or days if it was heavy. But Ringabel felt calm against the storm as he laid there with his true angel, holding her close in one of the most marvelous moments of his entire philandering career. After some time, he open his eyes slowly and glanced at the clock that was across from him. It was now 4:30 in the morning. The storm had started at approximately 1:00 am when he had exited the bridge for the inn.

He lifted his head to glance upon Edea. “Angel?” he whispered softly.

“...hmm?” Her voice sounded drowsy.

“It’s late. Would you like me to walk you back to your chambers?” She did not respond for a moment, and he thought in that time that she had fallen asleep. Not that he would mind; it was a dream come true for him and it would keep him safe against the storm. But waking up to her slapping him and calling him a pervert was not in his best interests. To his surprise, however, she shook her head.

“Can I stay with you? Just for tonight. You’re...comforting.” She glanced up at him. Her eyes were glazed with sleep but her smile was so beautiful. How can a man say no to that?

“As long as you don’t slap me in the morning, love.” She giggled as she settled back onto his chest.

“...I won’t. I promise...Ringabel.”

Ringabel tugged at her blankets which had tangled underneath her, to which she lifted her legs slightly so that he could adjust them once again so that she was covered from the chill in the room. By the time he had completed this, she was asleep in his arms. If his first world counterpart were watching him right now, he’d be green with envy! Ringabel close his eyes again and listened to her breathing. There was a chill in the air that caused him to tremble a bit and his nose to wrinkle with the development of mucus, but he felt drowsiness take over him before he could bother to grab a blanket for himself.

Not that it mattered to him. Edea was the best blanket, anyway.

* * *

“Do you think they were like that _all_ night, Tiz?” Ringabel her a stifled laugh.

“I don’t know. But I think this one’s going in my memory journal.”

“Unacceptable, Tiz!” Ringabel began to open his eyes. In front of him was a smiling Tiz, perhaps a little too giddy for this ungodly hour. Agnes stood near the doorway, crossing her arms in disapproval. Tiz waved at him.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” he mused. Ringabel blinked at him a few times before yawning. A chill passed over him immediately. He was FRIGID.

“...’morning.” He glanced at the window. “Storm over?” Tiz nodded.

“Ended sometime this morning. I talked to Datz and Zatz about damages. There were a few sparks that hit the bridge last night. Should be a day more before we can move closer to the Temple.” Ringabel nodded sleepily. He had the urge to sneeze and to move to a mirror to check his appearance, but there was an unfamiliar weight upon him. Tiz turned to Agnes. “Should I wake Edea too? I’m sure she’d love to see the position that she’s in.” Ringabel’s eyes widened. He thought that he was dreaming last night when he had fallen asleep with Edea in his arms. He glanced down. There she was as she was last night. She had not moved at all. Ringabel’s breath hitched.

“UNACCEPTABLE!” Agnes hissed. Tiz could not help but laugh a little too loud for the morning, which caused Edea to stir.

“...hmm?” Her eyes fluttered in the most beautiful fashion as she rose her head to meet the sound of Tiz’s laughter. He doubled over at the sight of her amazing bedhead. “What’s so funny?” Tiz snorted. Agnes shook her head.

“Tiz, you are acting very unacceptably! Waking two people up like that for your own amusement!” Edea’s eyes widened as she turned to face Ringabel. He flashed her a sleepy smile.

“You promised not to slap me, remember?”

* * *

“Does your cheek still hurt?” Tiz inquired. Ringabel nodded. There was no denying it.

“And after she promised me, too.”

It was _men’s_ night, as Tiz and Ringabel had called it. It was their once a week alone time where they could talk about anything and everything without the ladies interfering in their conversations. Ringabel had forced Tiz into these nights when they were in Hartschild in the first world, and it had been tradition since then. Tonight, they sat in Ringabel’s chambers. As Ringabel had suspected of staying in the cold rain on numerous occasions, he had sustained an ongoing fever alongside his now rebandaged cuts. He had paid the proprietress in full pg for another set of rags as she wrapped new bandages that would be more secure. But she said that she could not heal the overt hand mark on his cheek.

“Well, that’s why you don’t trust promises made in the night. I figured you of all people would have learned that by now.” Ringabel felt his cheek. Her dainty hands had so much fire packed into them sometimes.

“Well, I’m a dreamer. What can I say?” Tiz giggled. Ringabel smirked. “So, how was your night with Agnes? You seemed so gossipy about my night with Edea that I just have to know how your’s went.” Tiz blushed.

“Agnes was actually afraid of the storm, thank you very much!”

“So was Edea. And my night was very special. Now, spill.” Tiz mumbled something under his breath before continuing.

“She hugged me like that grizzly did at Mt. Fragmentum that one time. I can’t remember breathing at all last night, but she begged for me not to leave until the storm passed.” Ringabel chuckled.

“That grizzly did have the hots for you.”

“Hots I did not appreciate, as a quick reminder.” He scratched the back of his head. It was a habit of his when he got embarrassed or flustered. Ringabel learned that quickly when Agnes had first tried on her new vestal garb. “Anyway, I finally calmed her down with a song that I used to hum to my brother when he was scared of these types of storms. She finally freed me of the claw, but I could not leave her in such a distressed state. I slept in her chair the whole night.” Ringabel could not help but clap aloud.

“You’ve finally manned up, Tiz ol’ boy. You’ve slept in a woman’s room!” Tiz hushed him.

“If you say that out loud, Edea will have it out for me too!” There was a knock at the door. Ringabel cleared his throat of excitement.

“Come in.” Edea opened the door to a crack.

“Sorry to bother your weird man talks, but I need to speak with Ringabel. Alone.” Tiz and Ringabel exchanged looks at each other.

“Well, so be it.” Tiz stood. “Have fun healing, Ringabel.”

“Have fun in a claw machine, Tiz.” He smiled widely before passing by Edea, wishing her a good night as he did. Edea stepped into the room. She looked dashing, as she always did in Ringabel’s eyes. She shut the door behind her and took Tiz’s place in the chair on the side of his bed. “What can I help my angel with tonight?” She averted his gaze.

“I wanted to apologize. I remembered what I said last night after a talk with Agnes. I...should be thanking you, actually.” Ringabel raised his eyebrows.

“Oh? This is a new occurrence for my angel.” Edea blushed.

“Shut up for a second, you pervert.” Edea sighed. “You...you really helped me through a tough time last night. No one has really done that for me before. I...appreciate it. And I accept your apology completely.” Ringabel smiled.

“Of course. I’d do anything for you, my angel. Just name the word and I’ll happily obey. And thank you for your forgiveness. It warms my heart.” Edea’s blush deepened. Ringabel lifted a single eyebrow higher. “That color is extremely attractive on you, my love. It’s marvelous with this lighting.”

“Say that again and I’ll slap you on the other cheek.” Ringabel instinctively took hold of his other cheek and gasped dramatically. “Actually, I have a request of you that you could help me with.” This was all so exciting for Ringabel! He flashed his charming smile.

“Anything, angel.”

“Let me sleep with you again tonight.” Now Ringabel’s face had gone crimson with blush. It obscured the slap mark that Edea had imposed upon him earlier.

“W-what?” He cleared his throat. “Might I ask for what reason? Not that I’d decline you, of course.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” she spoke sarcastically, but then she sighed. “I was trying to sleep just a few hours ago while you and Tiz were manning each other up, or whatever you two do these days. And I couldn’t sleep at all. I...had trouble sleeping without your heartbeat. It was soothing. I...liked being able to be close with you last night.”

Wow. His younger self would be rocketing away with envy. Ringabel choked on next words.

“W-well, if that is what you desire. Although I should warn you that I am a bit under the weather right now.” Edea shook her head, which Ringabel took as the indication that she was coming in anyway. He lifted the covers and Edea climbed quite literally on top of him. It took them a few moments for them to reposition themselves until Edea’s head was settled on top of his beating heart and Ringabel’s arms held her tight in her position. He shut the lamp off and settled back into his pillow. He missed this from last night. He missed her.

“...Ringabel?”

“Hm?” Edea cozied up closer to him.

“Can we...do this...more often?” Ringabel felt as if he could not breathe. Never in a million Luxendarcs could he imagine his angel asking him this question! He nodded.

“If that is what makes you happy, my angel, I would be more than happy to.” She smiled against his chest. Her skin was soft and warm against his, providing him with the same warmth that he felt last night against the cold.

“...thank you.” Ringabel began to stroke her hair and listen to her breathing becoming even as she slipped away into sleep. Ringabel could feel himself doing the same. But there was something in his heart that he needed to let out. If he did not, he would never remember in the morning. And he did not want to remember in the midst of another slap.

“...No. Thank you, Edea. I...I...you make me a happy man. More than you’ll ever know.” Then Ringabel went silent. But he swore to Tiz the next day, who refused to believe him, that he had heard a response to his words just as he slipped off to slumber.

With a slap and a blush from Edea right there to substantiate his claim.

“And you make me the happiest girl alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work on here, soooooo hello! I like this pairing; I rage at the end of Bravely Default when I don't see them being together but I cry during Bravely Second, so I do my best to fix that as a stimulated mind that likes to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
